


Freeze to Death

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mission Fic, Time Travel, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: When stuck waiting till morning for a train, Flynn and Lucy stay warm together.





	Freeze to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Back to some fluff. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Expect errors as usual

“I’m sorry, miss, but the next train won’t be until 8 tomorrow morning.”

Lucy stares at the gentleman behind the counter jaw slacked. “You can’t be serious.” He shakes his head, and she blows out a string of frustration before turning to Flynn. “What are we going to do?”

“Well, I imagine we’re going to wait until morning for a train,” Flynn responds ever so helpfully.

Lucy shoots him an annoyed look and walks off. She’s only gone a few feet when she hears his steps behind her. “Lucy! Come on.”

“What, Flynn?” she stops on the sidewalk and watches him jog up to her.

“Don’t be like this,” he says to her with that frown that lets her know he’s irritated with her but doesn’t want to say more. She would find it adorable if she wasn’t currently pissed off too.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?” Lucy begins angrily. “I don’t need sass right now. I need solutions! Rufus and Jiya are waiting for us on the other side of town, and I’m being told the only way back isn’t coming for another 12 hours!”

Flynn shakes his head. “Honestly, Lucy, I’m not sure. I know it’s not ideal, but Rufus and Jiya are resourceful. I am confident they will be alright without us.”

Lucy huffs with annoyance, but she suspects he’s right per usual. “Where are we going to stay? Do you have money?”

“Not enough,” he answers pulling his wallet out. “I can buy us dinner, but that’s about it.”

“Great,” Lucy mutters. “We have to find some place to sleep, Flynn, or we’ll freeze to death!”

“I’d never let that happen, Lucy,” Flynn whispers looking around. “I’ll be right back.”

Lucy starts to protest, but he’s gone before the words can leave her mouth. She watches him walk up to the gentleman they were previously speaking to. Lucy’s not certain what he’s saying, but Flynn gestures animatedly at the man. He stands there for several minutes even motioning to Lucy at one point. She sees the man sigh then nod. Flynn reaches for the man’s hand and shakes it fervently before turning back to Lucy.

“What was all that?” Lucy asks him as Flynn approaches.

“I convinced him to let us stay at the train station tonight. No cost,” Flynn answers.

Lucy’s eyes go wide. “Flynn! That’s amazing. How did you manage?”

“I, uh,” he looks at her with a sheepish grin. “I told him you were pregnant.”

“You what?” Lucy exclaims.

“Keep it down,” Flynn hisses.

Lucy takes a deep breath. “I can’t believe you told him I was pregnant.”

Flynn rolls his eyes. “I didn’t have much of a choice. He wasn’t going to let us sleep here, but I figured he might if you were expecting. I was right.”

 _Of course you were,_ Lucy thinks wryly. “Just don’t get any ideas, buddy.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Flynn smirks, but with the twinkle in his eyes, Lucy suspects he has. _Maybe one day._

“Well, dear husband of mine, lead the way.”

Flynn holds out an arm, and Lucy links her arm with his. When they approach the gentleman, he offers an apology. “I’m sorry I don’t have much to offer you, but I hope you and the baby will feel rested tonight.”

“My husband and I are extremely grateful for your generous offer,” Lucy replies with her most sincere smile.

“Of course, ma’am,” the gentleman responds. “Follow me.”

He takes them to a back room. It’s sparse with no bed or much furniture to speak of, but she suspects it beats the cold weather outside. “I’ll bring some spare blankets for you two.”

“Thank you, sir,” Flynn answers, and the man returns with a handle full of blankets minutes later.

“I’ll return in the morning,” he says. “You’ll be able to catch a train then.” They offer further thanks as he bids them goodbye.

“It’s freezing in here,” Lucy announces once the man leaves. She pulls her coat closer and sits on the floor opposite of the window.

Flynn grabs a blanket and brings it over to her. “It’s not that bad.”

She snorts. “You’re lying, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to freeze to death.”

“We could be outside instead,” Flynn reminds her, and she figures she should be grateful.

But two hours later, she’s shivering. Flynn looks up with a frown. “Are you okay?”

“No, Flynn, I’m not,” she bites out. “It’s absolutely freezing in here. It has to be under 32 degrees by now.”

Flynn sits and wraps his blanket around her. “Does that help?”

“A little,” she admits and closes her eyes. She sighs as Flynn pulls her against his chest wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he responds softly and tucks her head under his chin.

Lucy plays at the threads of his shirt. “How are you so warm?”

She feels him chuckle. “I’m not cold.”

Lucy jerks her head up with that nearly slamming into his chin. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Flynn shrugs. “Maybe I don’t get as cold as you.”

“Maybe,” she says slowly.

“Or perhaps it’s really not as cold as you think.”

Lucy narrows her eyes. “It’s definitely cold in here.”

“I’m not saying it’s not cold,” Flynn responds with a light smile. “But I don’t believe either of us are at risk of freezing to death.”

“I don’t think you are grasping the severity of the situation.”

“I think you’re being dramatic,” Flynn counters.

Lucy stares at him jaw slacked. “Pot calling the kettle black.”

“I’ve never denied it,” he grins. “But you, honey, are lacking self-awareness.”

Lucy shakes her head. “We’ll see who’s right in the morning, Mr. Flynn.”

“It’s a deal, _Mrs. Flynn_ ,” and Lucy really wants to smack _and_ kiss that smirk off his face.

Lucy wakes to the smell of coffee and cracks open an eye to see Flynn sitting several feet away. “Morning,” he smiles. “I bought breakfast.”

“Thank you,” she murmurs sleepily. Lucy sits up but stops when the cold air stings her skin. “It’s cold.”

Flynn laughs and brings her over a cup. “I can see the icicles on your nose.”

“I hate you,” she mutters, and he only chuckles.

“Good morning!” the train station manager greets them. “I hope you slept well.”

Flynn nods. “We did. Thank you again.”

“It was my sincere pleasure,” he replies. “Your train will be here shortly. I hope you have safe travels.”

“Thank you,” Lucy answers. “For everything.”

The gentleman tips his hat and starts for the door. “Oh, one more thing,” Flynn speaks up suddenly. The other man turns back with a cocked eyebrow. “Do you happen to know how cold it was last night?”

“It was fifty seven degrees,” he responds and stares at them curiously as Flynn bursts into laughter. “I’ll, I’ll be going.”

When he leaves, Flynn turns to Lucy. “Don’t you dare say anything,” she warns.

“Fifty seven degrees,” Flynn bends down. “Fifty seven.”

“Garcia Flynn, I said don’t say anything,” she growls.

He grins. “Your poor California skin couldn’t handle fifty seven degrees.”

“Shut up,” but Lucy’s blushing at this point.

Flynn stands and starts packing their supplies. “Come on, Lucy, we have a train to catch. I wouldn’t want you to be stranded outside in this freezing sixty degree weather.”

“Keep it up, and you won’t make it back,” Lucy chugs the blanket at him.

“I don’t think I have anything to worry about,” Flynn smirks. “You’ll probably be frozen before you can carry anything out.”

“Flynn!” she shouts. He takes off, laughing as she jumps to her feet. “You get back here! Stop running. It’s not fair. I’m in a corset! Flynn!”

Lucy races after him and down the platform. She passes the train station manager who watches them with horror, and she stammers out a half-assed explanation before she resumes her chase. “Garcia Flynn!” With a chuckle, she hopes they never have a mission here again.


End file.
